the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermann Göring
Hermann Göring is a National Populist veteran war hero from the Great War, and is the leader of the second largest nationalist faction in Germany. He used to be an ally of Führer Dressler, but Göring's criticisms of Valkism and Dressler have seen the two part ways. History Early life Göring was born at the Marienbad Sanatorium in Rosenheim, Bavaria. His father, Heinrich Ernst Göring, a former cavalry officer, had been the first Governor-General of the German protectorate of South-West Africa. He was sent to boarding school at age eleven, where the food was poor and discipline was harsh. He sold a violin to pay for his train ticket home, and then took to his bed, feigning illness, until he was told he would not have to return. He enjoyed war games, pretending to lay siege to the castle Veldenstein and studying Teutonic legends and sagas. He became a mountain climber, scaling peaks in Germany, at the Mont Blanc massif, and in Austria. At sixteen he was sent to a military academy at Berlin Lichterfelde, from which he graduated with distinction. Göring joined the Prince Wilhelm Regiment (112th Infantry) of the Prussian army in 1912. The next year his mother had a falling-out with Epenstein. The family was forced to leave Veldenstein and moved to Munich; Göring's father died shortly afterwards. The Great War During the first year of the Great War, Göring served in a garrison town less than 2 km from the French frontier and was later hospitalised with rheumatism. While he was recovering, he was convinced to transfer to the Luftstreitkräfte ("air combat forces") of the German army. Later that year, Göring flew as an observer in Feldflieger Abteilung 25. later he flew reconnaissance and bombing missions, for which the Crown Prince invested both Göring with the Iron Cross, first class. After completing the pilot's training course, Göring was assigned to Jagdstaffel 5. Seriously wounded in the hip in aerial combat, he took nearly a year to recover. He then was transferred to Jagdstaffel 26. He steadily scored air victories until May, when he was assigned to command Jagdstaffel 27. In addition to his Iron Crosses (1st and 2nd Class), he received the Zaehring Lion with swords, the Friedrich Order, the House Order of Hohenzollern with swords third class, and finally the Pour le Mérite. He finished the war with 22 victories. On 7 July 1918, Göring was made commander of the famed "Flying Circus", Jagdgeschwader 1.In the last days of the Great War, Göring was repeatedly ordered to withdraw his squadron, first to Tellancourt airdrome, then to Darmstadt. At one point, he was ordered to surrender the aircraft to the Entente powers; he refused. Many of his pilots intentionally crash-landed their planes to keep them from falling into enemy hands. Nationalist career In 1922 he joined the DNVP (Deutschnationale Volkspartei) after hearing a speech by Dressler, not long afterward he met Dressler personally and they became political allies and close friends. Dressler and the Nationalists held mass meetings and rallies in Munich and elsewhere during the early 1920s, attempting to gain supporters in a bid for political power. The Nationalists attempted to seize power in 1923 in a failed coup. Göring, who was with Dressler heading up the march to the War Ministry, was shot in the leg. Göring, along with many top party members including Dressler, were arrested. After his arrest, he received surgery for his leg gunshot wound and would remain in hospital. Following the 1923 coup, Göring, Dressler, Kapp, Erhardt and other famous right wing politicians were tried in February 1924 for high treason. Göring was found guilty and sentenced to a year and three months in prison, but the sentence was suspended and he was granted a conditional discharge due to his leg wound and hospitalisation. Once Göring was released he founded and spent the following years trying to get support for his new Nationalist party (Reichspartei Schwarz-Weiß-Rot) becoming one of the largest parties of the right in Germany. When Dressler was released and proceded to unite the remnants of the German right under his newly founded "Valkistische Deutsche Volkspartei", Göring's party maintained not merging with Dressler's party due to criticisms with Valkism as a whole, and wanting to stick to more traditional views on Nationalism. This is what would ultimately end the close friendship between Dressler and Göring, and lead to further disagreements that would end their political alligences. Following the 1932 coup and the establishment of the German Reich, Göring's Reichspartei Schwarz-Weiß-Rot was one of the only other parties not banned by the Valkists, and even maintaining a reasonable membership size giving Göring a significant amount of political sway. To keep Göring's power within government control, Dressler had him appointed commander-in-chief of the Luftwaffe (air force), a position he holds to this day having become a key part of the German air force. Personal Life *Göring met his first wife in Sweden, Baroness Carin von Kantzow. Göring was immediately infatuated and asked her to meet him in Stockholm. They married on 3 February 1922. However Carin Göring, ill with epilepsy and tuberculosis, died of heart failure on 17 October 1931 *During the early 1930s, Göring was often in the company of Emmy Sonnemann, a German actress from the Kiel Zone. They were married on 10 April 1935 in Berlin; the wedding was celebrated on a huge scale. A large reception was held the night before at the Berlin Opera House, and fighter aircraft flew overhead on the night of the reception and the day of the ceremony. Category:People